Ficando de vela
by Kag Higurashi
Summary: Quem disse que segurar vela é tão ruim? Inuyasha e Kagome mudaram de opinião, será que você tambem não vai mudar? dedicadah a BULMA-SAN!


**_Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem! Só peguei emprestado!_**

Miroku chamou Sango para sair, mas como sempre ela não pode sair sozinha com Miroku (A mãe dela é prevenida!) então ela chama uma de suas melhores amigas para ir com ela e Miroku ao shopping, assistir um filme. Mas como eles chegaram cedo e a proxima cessão iria demorar á começar, então resolveram ficar em um canto, mas Kagome estava com cara de quem comeu e não gostou, pois estava segurando vela.

_ENQUANTO ISSO NO MESMO SHOPPING!_

Rin e Sesshoumaru, andavam abraçados (O que era estranho para sesshoumaru),com o irmão mais novo de Sesshoumaru reclamando com seus famosos ''FEH´S'' e ''eu mereço'', ''por que eu tenho que aguentar isso?'', ''que melação!'' e etc...Eles estavam passando por alguns bancos, até que Rin viu Kagome e Sango sentadas em um banco com Miroku ao lado de Sango abraçando-a e Kagome com cara de tédio!

-Oi meninas! ∩▂∩ -Disse Rin com um enorme sorriso.

-Oi Rin! ∩▂∩-Disse Sango com o mesmo sorriso.

-Oi. -Disse Kagome sem dar muita importãncia.

-RSRSRS, Tô vendo vendo que a Sango te deixou de vela de novo!

-Ela sempre faz isso! -Diz Kagome irritada.

-Olha _irmãozinho _não é só você que está de vela!

-Feh...Cala a boca Sesshoumaru!

-O seu bom humor não muda Inu!-Diz Sango tirando onda.

-Ele prescisa de alguém para brincar um pouquinho, se divertir faz bem!-Diz Miroku sempre com malicia.

-Agente prescisa arrumar alguem que esteja de vela pra ele, Néah meninas?-Disse Rin deixando Kagome desconfortável.

-Qual sua preferência Inu?-Perguntou Sango.

-Não enche...Feh!

-Você está tenso _irmãozinho_ já encontrou sua futura namorada?

-Idiota! -Murmurou Inuyasha, que ainda estava emburrado e de cabeça baixa, por isso não sabia exatamente quantas pessoas estavam ali mas pelo que notou havía mais uma garota além de Rin e Sango.

-Vocês perceberam que nós ainda não apresentamos os dois?-Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-É mesmo! Vem cá Inu!-Chamou Sango

Inuyasha deu um passo á frente meio contrariado, mas não ía deixar que Sesshoumaru acabasse com a vida dele então era melhor pagar uma de educado! Sango chamou Kagome que ainda estava sentada no banco, ela levantou-se e ficou em frente a ele mas ainda não havia visto seu rosto.

-Credo! Onde é o funeral? -Perguntou Rin.

Ao ouvir isso Inuyasha e Kagome se olharam, pareciam hipnotizados, não quebravam o olhar um do outro, e muito menos diziam algo.

-Amor a primeira vista, que lindo! *v*-Diz Sango.

-Eles se completam que fofo!*v*-Diz Rin.

-Ele vai levar a Kag pra um mau caminho! :[

-Eu acho que ele se apaixonou! -Diz Seshoumaru (Okey. A Rin é um E.T e abduziu o Sesshoy!)

-Calem a boca, vocês sabem que eu gosto da Kikyou.

-E eu estou com o Kouga!

-E os dois sabem o quanto somos contra!-Protestou Miroku.

-Essa é a única coisa sensata que você já disse em toda sua vida!-Zoou Sesshoumaru.

-Eu diria: Falou pouco mais falou bonito!

-Vlw Rin só você pra me animar!

-E eu Mimi, quer dizer que eu não te animo?

-Você me anima de outro jeito vem cá!

-Você é muito tarado mesmo sendo meu namorado prefiro ficar longe!

-Deixei de ser, assim que te conheci!

-Já notaram que o Inu e a Kag sumiram? - Perguntou Rin -Aposto que estão afim um do outro!

-Tambem acho amor!-Disse Sesshoumaru a abraçando (Realmente ela é um E.T!)

-Vamos procurar os dois?

-Pra que Mi?-Perguntou Sango

-Provavelmente se eles estão afim, eles vão acabar ficando! E como eu conheço muito bem o Inuyasha ele vai dizer que não! Mas se vermos com nossos próprios olhos nenhum dos dois vai poder negar!

-Sango acho que você faz milagres! Você esta fazendo um pervertido e burro virar santo e inteligente!*O*! E isso é complicado principalmente sendo o Miroku!

-O que você quer dizer com isso Sesshoumaru? õ.ô

-Que você é um lesado! -Esplicou revirando os olhos.

-Por que você gosta tanto de me humilhar?ˋ︿ˊ

-Porque é divertido!

-PAREM DE DISCUTIR!-Berrou Sango (Ela é doidonah 0.Ô)

-Ei olhem eles estão ali!-Mostrou Rin

-Eu disse olha como eles estão sorrindo e estão tão próximos só falta o beijo!-Disse Sango.

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam sentados em um banco, eles conversavam e riam bastante, tanto, que nem perceberam a proximidade dos dois.

-Então quer dizer que Sango sempre te deixa de vela?

-É e eu não sou a única, pelo que eu vi e ouvi vecê é sempre a vela do Sesshoy e da Rim!

-É você me pegou, mas não é sempre assim, eu tenho minha namorada a Kikyou!

-Eu não acredito que você é namorado da kikyvaca!

-KIKY...O QUE? O.Õ`

-É que eu não gosto dela, me disculpe mais ela é uma vaca!

-Eu entendo, eu mesmo tento despachá-la mas nunca consigo!

-Uau...A cada palavra sua eu gosto cada vez mais de você!

-Então é melhor eu parar antes que você se apaixone!

-Convencido! Perdeu um ponto da minha amizade com isso!

-Foi brincadeira!Mas o que é fato é fato!

-Concordo. Ganhou um ponto!

-Mas e seu namorado?- Ao dizer isso ele viu o sorriso de Kagome se desfazer -Que foi?

-É que, não me sinto bem com ele!

-Por que? Está tendo problemas com ele?

-É que nós eramos grandes amigos, e um dia ele me pediu em namoro do nada! E como eu gosto dele apenas como amigo eu não queria aceitar, mas...

-Mas...?- Incentivou-a Inuyasha.

-Mas ele insistiu tanto, que acabei cedendo, e hoje sofro por isso. Eu não gosto dele, mas ele gosta de mim, ele é tão fofo, e tão carinhoso comigo que acaba me deixando sem saber o que realmente fazer. Largá-lo ou não eis a questão?

-Eu te entendo, já passei por isso, e posso lhe garantir que o melhor é seguir seu coração! -Inuyasha colocou a mão sobre a de Kagome que sentiu um calafriu percorrer por seu corpo. E ao sentir a pequena mão embaixo da sua Inuyasha sentiu uma onda de eletricidade percorrer por seus musculos. Eles se olharam, Kagome olhou para sua mão que estava coberta pela dele e voltou a fitá-lo, só assim perceberam a proximidade. Ela retirou a mão e se virou de lado quase que de costas á Inuyasha.

-Desculpa, não foi minha intenção te deixar constrangida! -Após perceber que Kagome não responderia ele a chamou uma vez mais, e novamente não foi respondido. -Feh ficou muda Kagome?

-É que eu estava pensando e...meu coração acha melhor, continuar com ele até que acontessa algo, que eu possa usar como pretexto!

-Então você prefere sofrer ao ver alguém sofrer?

-Quero todos felizes ao meu lado!

-Você é incrivel! -Ele disse deixando-a corada. Ela olhou pelos ombros de Inuyahsa e disse:

-Eu tenho que ir!

-Mas por que você...-Ms antes que pudesse terminar.

-Inuzinho meu amor!

-Kikyou você por aqui! Que surpresa! ＋_＋ -Disse ele sem ãnimo.

* * *

><p>-Eu vou atrás dela!-Disse Rin.<p>

-Eu tambem!

-Vamos ajudar aquele idiota!

-Agente devia deixar ele sofrer nas mãos dessa cobra!- Disse Sesshoumaru.

As meninas foram á procura de Kagome, e logo a encontraram conversando com Kouga.

-Finalmente por onde vocês andaram?-Perguntou Rin

-Vocês quem?

-Inuyasha está com a Kikyvaca, eu acabei de sair de perto dele!-Disse Kagome sem dar importãncia a pergunta de Kouga.

-Você quer dizer que se encontrou com a Kikyou e com o namorado dela?-Perguntou Kouga pálido.

-Sim, aquela megera vive atrás de mim, parece até que sempre sabe onde eu estou e onde nos encontramos!-Disse Kagome que logo depois percebeu a pálidez de Kouga. -Você esta bem?

-Estou! Acho que aqui o ar esta meio quente!

-Você tem razão vamos lá pra fora!

-Kagome você sabe que o Sesshoy (Elas tem uma certa liberdade ou é engano meu?) e o mimi estão aqui dentro, então agente tem que incontrá-los!-Disse Sango.

-E não se esqueça do Inu, agente tem que tirá-lo da garras daquela Kikybosta!(LOL Esses apilidos!)

-Okey Rin, vamos iniciar a missão, salvando o Inu!-Disse Kagome.

-Eu vou ficar te esperando lá fora!-Disse Kouga pegando o celular nas mãos e andando até a saída.

-Vamos meninas!-Disse Sango.

Elas rapidamente encontraram os garotos e viram a Kikyou passando por elas falando ao celular.

-Finalmente chegaram! O que estavam fazendo de tão divertido sem agente?

-Pervertido! Estavámos tirando-a das garras do namorado sem noção!

-Ei Sango não fala assim do kouga! -Protestou Kagome que teve a leve impressão de ter ouvido algo como um ''FEH''.

-Nosso filme já foi! Vamos embora Kag, já está tarde e nossas mães vão nos matar se demorarmos mais!

-Nós tambem já vamos não é Sesshy?

-Sim! Vamos! -E todos andaram até a saída do shopping, com as meninas na direita e os meninos na esquerda um do lado do outro formando uma linha reta.

Quando atravessaram a porta Kagome ficou estática, todos acharam estranho e olharam pra ela, todos tiveram a oportunidade de observar uma lágrima solitária rolar pelo rosto delicado da amiga.

-Kagome você está bem?-Perguntou Sango preocupada.

-Melhor impossivel!-E deu um enorme sorriso.

-Kikyou! -Inuyasha sussurrou observando uma garota beijando um cara. Quando ela se afastou puderam ver que era Kikyou e quando viram o garoto espantaran-se. (*O*) E todos olhavam de Kagome para Inuyasha sem saber o que dizer! Os dois olharan-se no mesmo momento e sorriram.

-Estou feliz por você!-Disse Inuyasha a Kagome.

-E eu por você!

-Vamos despachá-los agora ou depois?

-O que você avcha de um teatro?

-Eu adoraria! -Respondeu Inuyasha.-1. 2. 3. TOMADA 1.

-KOUGA! O QUE ESTA FAZENDO COM ESSAZINHA!-Gritou Kagome chamando atenção.

-Kagome?... Eu posso explicar!

-Eu não quero ouvir, e não quero olhar pra tua cara nunca mais!-Kagome se virou para sair daquele local, mais foi impedida por alguem que a segurou. -Kouga me solta! Você não intendeu? -Após um gesto negativo com a cabeça Kagome disse: -A...CA...BOU!

-Não! Primeiro você vai ter que me ouvir!

-Solta ela se maldito!- Ordenou Inuyasha. (Ele é algum tipo de rei ou coisa do tipo? Como assim ordenou?)

-Cala sua boca, eu não estou falando com você!

-Me solta Kouga!

-Eu não vou te sol... _**PAFT **_-Ele foi incapaz de terminar pois Inuyasha acertou seu rosto com uma mão e segurou Kagome com a outra para que não caísse junto á Kouga.

-O que você fez seu louco?

-Tirando suas patas imundas da minha Kagome (Eu queria ser a Kagome dele!) Agora saia daqui seu imundo! -Não querendo apanhar de novo Kouga se levantou e foi embora. -E você Kikvadia some daqui!

-Mais inuzinh...

-E Nunca mais me chame de Inuzinho. Vai some daqui! -Kikyou se virou e saiu fingindo chorar pois sabia que Inuyasha detesta ver mulheres chorando. -Está perdendo seu tempo se acha que eu vou cair nessa mais uma vez! -E kikyou saiu bufando e pisando forte.

-Os dois foram de mais! -Gritou Rin.

-Gostei do Kikyvadia!- Elogiou Miroku.

-Rin você concorda que essas loucas tem poderes sobrenaturais?-Perguntou Sesshoumaru. -Elas conseguem fazer os garotos mais idiotas do mundo, ter inteligencia!

-AFF ¬¬``-Bufou Miroku.

-FEH ¬¬` Mas pensado bem Kagome faz milagres!

-Eu? Por que?

-Por que você foi a única pessoa capaz de me ajudar despachar a Kikyvadia pra sempre!

-Não foi nada! E afinal foi muito bom ter te conhecido! Gostei muito de você!

-E eu amei te conhecer! -E deu um beijo no rosto de Kagome que ficou um pouco vermelha (POUCO?) ele chegou mais perto e disse: -Eu...Na verdade...Eu gostei de...Você! -Sussurrou ele.

-Eu tambem! -sussurrou para que apenas ele ouvisse e sorriu. Eles olharam um para o outro e como no momento em que se viram pela primeira vez, ficaram estáticos olhando um para o outro até que Kagome sorriu, Inuyasha nunca havia visto um sorriso tão sincero, tão perfeito, e ficou tão maravilhado que não foi capaz de dizer uma única palavra (qual é meu sorriso tbm é lindo *v*! Tah confesso ciúmes!). -É melhor eu ir embora já esta tarde! -Ela disse e se virou mais Inuyasha a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para si, ela o olhou espantada. -O que você esta fazendo?

-Isso! -Ele disse e a beijou, estava se torturando mentalmente pois Kagome não correspondia.

Kagome estava perplexa, o único garoto que beijou em toda sua vida foi Kouga (TENSO), e quando o beijava não sentia o que estava sentindo com Inuyasha. (Quem nunca ouviu falar das borboletas?) Ela não correspondia ao beijo pois estava assustada e não parecia se preocupar em corresponder. Foi quando notou a insegurança de Inuyasha e percebeu que ele estava afrouxando os braços que estavam em sua cintura e que tambem estava separando seus lábios dos dela Kagome estava chocada, COMO queria aquele beijo! Como queria beija-lo até que estivesse quase sem ar! Ela focou ''desesperada'', não queria que ele parasse de beijá-la, então para evitar que isso acontecesse ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, que se surpreendeu e voltou a apertar os braços ao redor de sua cintura e como Kagome queria, só se soltaram quando estavam prestes a morrerem sufocados. (ja pensou que loco estampado no jornal!... Casal morre se beijando pois esqueceram de respirar!...)

Quando deram por si as pessoas ao redor estavam aplaudindo, e morrendo de vergonha Kagome se esconde nos braços de Inuyasha que apenas sorria.

O tempo passou (Óbvio! queria que ficasse parado dãn!) Inuyasha e Kagome comessaram a namorar o que não foi surpresa para ninguem! e eles foram muito felizes.

* * *

><p>-Você está muito quieto! O que está pensando? -Perguntou Kagome.<p>

-Estou apenas me lembrando do dia em que agente se conheceu! -Diz Inuyasha pegando um bebê dos braços de Kagome e o colocando no berço.

-Depois daquele dia eu mudei minha opinião sobre ficar de vela!

-E eu tambem! Afinal ganhei um garotão por causa disso!

-Ele esta crescendo rápido! Temos que arrumar uma companhia pra ele! -Disse Kagome.

-Se você quiser agente providencia alguem agora!

-Eu quero uma menina!

lembra de não deixá-la sair pra virar castiçal!

-o que aconteceu com ''mudei minha opinião''

-Mudar eu mudei mais não quero minha filha com um cara tarado vai que aparece um Miroku 2! Então me lembre de não deixar eu me esquecer!

-Eu garanto que isso não vai acontecer!

-Que bom! Eu não quero minha filha segurando vela!

-Eu quiz dizer que não vou lembrá-lo! Afinal vai que ela encontra um principe *-*!

-Feh! que coisa mais idiota!

-Deixa de ser chato e para com esse tike de ficar falando feh!

-Feh!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que tenham gostado!<em>**

**_Quero dedicar essa fic á_**

**_Bulma-chan! que vai abandonar Inuyasha!_**

**_(Num faiz isso naum!)_**

**_..._**

**_RECADINHO PRA ELA!_**

**_..._**

**_Peninhah que está parando! com Inuyasha e cia!_**

**_Mas saiba que sou sua fã..._**

**_e que o brilho de alguém tão especial NUNCA se apaga,_**

**_apenas descansa um pouco!_**

**_O que falta é apenas alguem que te de uma inspiração a mais!_**

**_E não se esqueça de que Sesshoumaru, Rin e Eu vamos sentir sua falta em Inuyasha!_**

**_(e Cooking by the Book nem tava tão ruim pra ler é só prestar atenção!) _**

**_Milhares de bjokas!_**

**_de:Kagome-chan!_**


End file.
